warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan's Spirit; Forgotten Apprentice.
(Hey guys. I hope you like my story so far. Thanks for reading, anyone who does.) 'Prologue ' “This is unfair!” A young apprentice was staring down to earth, looking upon the clans, in sorrow. Six cats sat behind him, a pity in their eyes. “I didn’t even get to experience anything!” The apprentice whined. “Ashpaw.” One cat behind the apprentice meowed, “This is fate. It is unfortunate for young cats like you, but you can’t change fate.” Ashpaw whirled around. “Well at least you got to live a full life!” “Ashpaw,” Another cat, a she-cat, walked up to him and licked his forehead. “You can watch your friends and family grow up from StarClan, and you will be able to see the life they will have.” “Yeah, that helps,” Ashpaw growled. “Ashpaw, listen,” A different cat meowed. “Fate is an ugly thing. But we have to accept it.” “It’s so easy for you all to say!” Ashpaw hissed. The six cats who stood before him didn’t say any more, and one padded up to him. “I am Runningspirit. I am your guardian in StarClan.” Ashpaw growled. “I don’t need a guardian, and I don’t need StarClan. I need my life back!” “Child,” Runningspirit advised. “Listen to us.” “No,” Ashpaw narrowed his eyes. I’m leaving this stupid place, Ashpaw thought. There must be a way out. CHAPTER ONE It was dawn, the sky a milky pink color. The clouds looked like whisps in the sky. The sun rose above them, the yellow color piercing the pink sky. "Ouch!" A young tom squeaked. He opened his eyes, looking around. He noticed he wasn't in a familiar place, and then he started to panic, but soon, it all came back to him. "Oh yeah," The tom grumbled. "Well, I didn't know that escaping StarClan would be that easy," The tom grinned a little bit. "StarClan?" A voice behind the tom meowed. The tom whipped around, to see a firey, dark ginger she-cat sitting behind him, her green eyes glittering with intrest. "What? Who are you?" The tom meowed. "I'm Aspen. Sorry for startling you like that. I was taking a walk, and then I see you knocked out right here. I was going to wake you up, but you started to mumble something about...Star-um..?" Aspen wondered. "StarClan," The tom corrected her. "The sky. My ancestors." The tom shook his head, how would a cat that didn't come from a clan know about StarClan? "Anyways, it's okay. I'm just...not used to being around here." "Well I'll help you if you want," Aspen suggested. "I can show you around. Say, what's your name?" "Um..." The tom wondered. He thought back. He remembered StarClan, and his home...but how could he forget his own name? "Oh, right! I'm Ashpaw." "Ashpaw?" Aspen flicked her ears. "That's a funny name!" "Uh huh." Ashpaw narrowed his eyes. Obviously this cat didn't know repsected clan names. "Sorry, I've never heard that name before." Aspen meowed. "I can see your not from around here. Follow me. I'm sure my friends would be glad to hear where you came from!" 'CHAPTER TWO ' Ashpaw was sitting in front of a few other cats, who were all sitting in front of a Twoleg nest. Ashpaw felt a bit queasy being so close to the dreaded Twolegs, which, was a warrior code. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. But, that was StarClan's rule...and StarClan let him die. Ashpaw sighed. "Well, I come from a forest of clans," He started. "SkyClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan." Ashpaw growled ThunderClan, because his murderer lived in that clan. "Ooh! Which Clan are you from?" A cat meowed curiously, a pale tabby she-cat. She was sitting next to Aspen, and she was wearing a green collar. "SkyClan." Ashpaw said. "We climb trees. We're especially good at ambushing our enemies from the treetops." "That sounds like fun." A different cat, a lean, older, but still quite young silver tom meowed. "How big is your territory you where talking about earlier?" "Well," Ashpaw cleared his throat, "We are in the middle of ThunderClan and RiverClan. We had lots and lots of trees in our territory. RiverClan didn't bother us much, because they were too busy with their fish. But ThunderClan, on the other hand, would always try to steal our prey. It's because they had the smallest territory of all." Ashpaw exaggerated the truth a little bit there, just to boast. "How many times did you attack them?" The silver tom meowed. "Why are you so obsessed with attacking things, Rye?" The pale tabby kittypet asked. "I'm not obsessed," Rye argued. "I just think that the concept of Clans is cool. It's better than being a kittypet, by far." As Ashpaw watched their little quarrel, he noticed that Rye was a strong cat, and he seemed to be fit enough to be a clan cat. "Would you two stop fighting?" Aspen meowed. "Rye, Mimi, stop it." She guestured them apart from each other. Behind them, a spiky black tom jumped down from the fence. Ashpaw was startled, and he felt a growl rise in his throat. "Oh! Jake! I didn't see you there!" Mimi mewed. "What's up?" "Who's this?" Jake growled. "This is Ashpaw," Aspen meowed. "He's a Clan cat. From SkyClan." "Clan cat?" Jake grumbled. "What? What is he brainwashing you?" "My brain doesn't need washing," Mimi meowed, ditsy. "Why are you all mean today?" "I'm not," Jake said. "I overheard him saying something about those five clans with you guys. I think it's a big fat lie, an attempt for fame," Jake hissed. "How did you get over here? Huh? And StarClan? There's no such thing. Come on, be real!" Ashpaw growled, angrily. This cat had no respect! He was also an eavesdropper...but why was he so defensive over the fact? "Stop it, Jake." Aspen hissed. "That's not nice. Be respectful." Aspen walked over to Ashpaw. "Don't worry, he's always this grumpy. He doesn't like newcomers." "Whatever." Ashpaw growled. "He'd better not get in my way." "Or what?" Jake whipped around. "You gonna use some Clan magic on me? Ooh, I'm so scared!" Ashpaw reared up, his claws unshealthed. I'll show you how a real cat fights, stupid kittypet. CHAPTER THREE Just in time, Aspen had stopped the two cats from ripping each other's face off. Ashpaw sighed in relief, he remembered that he had no fighting skills whatsoever. "I'm sorry." Aspen apologized after Jake and Mimi left. "He...isn't a friendly cat." "It's okay. Don't apologize." Ashpaw meowed. He looked up to the sky. "Is there anywhere I could sleep?" "Well, there is Mimi's house. But," Aspen groomed her chest fur, "There is a doghouse, if you don't like houses." "Doghouse?" Ashpaw looked at her in curiosity. It had the word dog in it, and Ashpaw wasn't too sure that he wanted to find out what it was. * * * * "Ugh!" Ashpaw wrinkled his nose in the stench. It was a minature looking twoleg nest, or as what his new friends called it, a house. "Sorry. Mimi's housefolk used to own a dog. I guess his scent still lingers here." Aspen apologized. "Yeah. It does." Ashpaw huffed. "Well, I guess its better then the twoleg scent." He climbed in the "doghouse" and curled up. "Where are you sleeping?" "Mimi's house. Her housefolk are really friendly." Aspen meowed, leaving Ashpaw to have some rest. CHAPTER FOUR Ashpaw was running through a misty forest. There was no signs of life, just a path. Ashpaw sniffed the air, it was damp and humid. He then heard a faint whistle in the distance, his ears immediately pricked up. He whirled around to see a bunch of shooting stars above him, they were headed straight at him. Ashpaw widened his eyes, then he turned, running, but it was if he wasn't getting anywhere. As the stars got closer and closer, Ashpaw's heart raced. What was going on? "Ashpaw! Ashpaw, wake up!" The young tom gasped, waking up. He blinked his eyes, Aspen and Mimi were in front of him, wide-eyed and worried. "What's wrong? You were throwing a fit!" Mimi mewed. "I...I guess.." Ashpaw blinked again. "Bad dream?" Aspen asked. "Y-yeah." Ashpaw sighed. He stretched, yawning, calming himself down. What was with that dream? Why was it so random? "Well c'mon, I bet you're hungry." Aspen winked. She turned around and headed for the Twoleg nest. "I'm not going in there." Ashpaw said, climbing out of the doghouse. "You don't have to," Mimi mewed, sitting beside him. Ashpaw looked back at Aspen with curiousity. She had walked into the nest, then came back out, with a fish in her jaws. Yuck, ''Ashpaw thought. ''Fish is for RiverClan. But instead, being polite, Ashpaw gulped down the slimy fish, even though it was revolting. "That should give you some energy," Aspen meowed. "Now, you said you were from the clans. Are you going to go back to them?" Ashpaw licked his lips, then thought for a moment. Go back to the clans? Where I will always be reminded of StarClan? ''He thought. But, my parents...and my friends.'' He couldn't exactly remember his parents names or what they looked like, but he knew he had them. "Uh...I don't know." He meowed. He liked his new friends here, and he wasn't to sure he wanted to go back. "Well I was thinking," Aspen whispered, "Maybe I could go with you." "What?" Ashpaw widened his eyes. "But, the clans are far away. Are you sure you want to travel all the way to the clans?" "Sure! It would be some excitement. The last exciting thing that happened here was when Jake smiled." Aspen laughed. Mimi did, too. "But...I mean, are you completely sure?" Ashpaw asked, serious. "Well, If you aren't going back, I won't." Aspen meowed. "I just don't know." He sighed. "Maybe. But we won't make it back alone. 'Cause there will be alot of things, like predators and stuff. We'll need at least some other cats to go with us." Aspen's eyes brightened. "Mimi, come on, you can come with us." She meowed to her friend, but Mimi looked unsure. "But, I can't leave my housefolk. I'm not as adventurous as you guys." "C'mon," Aspen nudged her. "Don't pressure her," Ashpaw meowed. "Just wait. Let me think it over." He sighed, going back into the doghouse to rest. ''Should I really go back to the clans? I mean...I don't know if Aspen could make the journey. I'm not too sure that I would make it, either. '' Category:Fan Fictions